Danse Macabre
by Mistress Malfoy
Summary: Bitwa o Hogwart, czyli najlepszy moment na rozważania.


Autor: Mistress-eM.

Tytuł: „Danse Macabre"

Bohaterowie: Draco Malfoy + OC Jessica White

Dedykowane wszystkim wielbicielom Dracon'a.

Gwiazdy jasno świeciły na bezchmurnym, granatowym niebie. Księżyc beztrosko przeglądał się w gładkiej, niczym niezmąconej tafli jeziora a wiatr zupełnie ucichł. Także drzewa stały nienaturalnie spokojnie i nie poruszał się nawet najdrobniejszy listek. Typowe. Cisza przed burzą. Ramiona nocy powoli oplatały las, błonia i cały zamek przynosząc sen. Sen krótki, nerwowy, jakby natura przeczuwała i przygotowywała się na to, co ma nastąpić.

Gdzieś niedaleko jeziora, pod ziemią, w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu siedziało tylko kilka osób. Chwilę temu zegar wybił jedenastą. Draco Malfoy ziewnął ostentacyjnie i przeciągnął się. Od godziny zapadnięty w fotel przy kominku kończył nudny esej dla McGonagall o zaawansowanej transmutacji człowieka. W tej chwili w fotelu naprzeciwko usiadł Zabini.

- Draco, co ty na to, żebyśmy zrobili małą imprezę w dormitorium, co? Skombinowałem trochę piwa kremowego i Ognistej. Można też wyskoczyć do kuchni po jakieś żarcie. – odezwał się Blaise i spojrzał na blondyna wyczekująco.

- Właściwie – powiedział Dracon po chwili zastanowienia – to czemu nie. Ta stara jędza powinna być zadowolona, że w ogóle coś napisałem. Dobra, zwołaj kilka osób, tylko błagam, bez Parkinsona, a ja razem z Goyle'm pójdę do ku…

Urwał. Poczuł piekący ból w prawym ramieniu. Spojrzał na Zabini'ego, który poruszył się niespokojnie. Obaj bez słowa wstali i zgodnie ruszyli do dormitorium. Jak Draco się spodziewał zastali tam Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.

- Złapali Potter'a. – oznajmił Blaise zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Taa. – kiwnął głową Goyle pocierając miejsce, gdzie wypalony miał mroczny znak.

- Jak myślicie, co z nim zrobią? – spytał Crabbe.

- Czarny Pan położy go do łóżeczka, poda ciepłe mleko i różowego misia. – zadrwił Draco. – Crabbe _pomyśl, _chociaż raz.

- Walnie w niego Avadą czy zrobi coś bardziej wyszukanego? – zaczął głośno zastanawiać się Zabini zanim wściekły Crabbe zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. – Co to mogłoby być?

- Może wykorzysta jakieś najpotężniejsze czarnomagiczne zaklęcia i pozwoli nam popatrzeć. – rozmarzył się Goyle.

- Oj, dajcie już spokój. Wałkowaliśmy to już tyle razy, że aż mi niedobrze. – jęknął zirytowany Draco.

Nagle usłyszeli kroki, zaskrzypiały drzwi do dormitorium.

- Czego? – rzucił Blaise w stronę stojącego w progu szóstoklasisty.

- Za pięć minut Slughorn chce widzieć wszystkich w salonie. Macie zabrać ze sobą różdżki. – odpowiedział chłopak wzruszając ramionami i odszedł nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- No to po imprezie. Ciekawe, co tym razem. – mruknął pod nosem Draco biorąc różdżkę ze swojej szafki nocnej i udając się do salonu. Ale nawet nie mógł przypuszczać, co tym razem.

Wszyscy ślizgoni, jedni w piżamach, inni całkowicie ubrani, stanęli w blasku zielonych lamp pokoju wspólnego wpatrzeni w opiekuna swojego domu z ciekawością, ale i z lękiem.

- Proszę za mną do Wielkiej Sali. Profesor McGonagall wyjaśni wam, co się dzieje.

- A mógłby pan, przynajmniej w ogólnym zarysie, powiedzieć, o co chodzi? – odezwała się dziewczyna z kręconymi włosami i w szlafroku wyraźnie poirytowana tym, że ktoś śmie ją budzić.

- Ależ oczywiście, panno Ring, skoro pani nalega. Szykujemy się do bitwy z Czarnym Panem.

Na te słowa w salonie zapanowała martwa cisza a dziewczyna, która ośmieliła się zabrać głos, teraz pobladła i z przerażenia zakryła dłonią usta.

- Idziemy. – rzucił Slughorn.

Wszyscy uczniowie podążyli za nauczycielem eliksirów. Przemierzając schody i korytarze wymieniano uwagi, szeptano z przestrachem i rozglądano się nerwowo na wszystkie strony. Draco z nikim nie rozmawiał

_Skoro ON tu jest to by znaczyło, że Potter też. Co za głupiec. Naraża tylu ludzi._

Gdy dotarli do Wielkiej Sali usiedli przy stole i czekali na resztę. Blondyn uważnie przyjrzał się zebranym. Nauczyciele stali na podium i żywo o czymś dyskutowali. Nie było wśród nich ani Carrowów ani Snape'a. Byli za to jacyś inni, ojciec Weasley'a i kilka jakby znajomych twarzy. Dalej jego wzrok powędrował na stoły. Przy ławie gryfonów siedzieli już wszyscy a miedzy nimi również osoby, które dawno ukończyły szkołę. I Potter.

_Idiota._

Chwilę potem szepty przerwał głos McGonagall.

- Nie będę owijać w bawełnę, bo nie ma na to czasu. Przygotowujemy się do walki z Sami-Wiecie-Kim i śmierciożercami. Będziemy bronić zamku, dlatego trzeba was stąd ewakuować. Rzeczy osobiste niestety zostają. Osoby, które ukończyły siedemnaście lat i chcą walczyć, mogą zostać. Reszta w zwartym szyku idzie za panem Filchem w kolejności ślizgoni, puchowi, krukoni i gryfoni. Bez ociągania się i bez paniki.

_Nie ma mowy. Nie pozwolę. Nie zrobi z siebie bohatera kolejny raz._

_***_

Draco biegł opustoszałym korytarzem. Wszędzie było pełno pyłu, panował półmrok. Tylko niektóre świece nadal się paliły. Kroki chłopaka dudniły po marmurowej posadzce odbijając się echem od kamiennych ścian.

_Crabbe nie żyje, Potter uratował mu życie, walka dalej się toczy._

Wiele myśli kołatało się w głowie Dracon'a nie dając mu spokoju, dręcząc go, nie chcąc go opuścić.

_Ma dług wobec swojego wroga._

Nie mógł tego znieść.

_Tyle doświadczył upokorzeń, tyle wycierpiał przez świętą trójcę, wstąpił w szeregi śmierciożerców, bał się, grożono mu śmiercią, jego rodzinie, a teraz jeszcze to? Takie zobowiązanie! Wobec Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Wobec tego, który ma zamiar pokonać Czarnego Pana. JEGO Pana!_

Docierał właśnie do końca korytarza. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go przerażający krzyk dochodzący zza rogu. Kobiecy krzyk mieszający się z wypowiadaną klątwą.

- Sectumsempra!

- Aaa!

Gdy Draco wyjrzał za róg, stanął jak wryty.

- Nie. – wyszeptał.

Jego oczom ukazał się straszny widok. Nad młodą, ładną brunetką leżącą na podłodze stał jeden z najokrutniejszych śmierciożerców. Jeden z tych, którzy napawali się widokiem cierpiącej, konającej ofiary. W jego oczach gościła bezwzględność, na dużej, kanciastej twarzy błąkał się uśmiech szaleńca. Plama szkarłatnej krwi na podłodze robiła się coraz większa a światło księżyca, wpadające przez pobliskie okno, odbijało się w niej nadając całej scenie jeszcze bardziej złowrogi wyraz.

- Coś ty zrobił? – powiedział Draco nieświadomie podnosząc głos i podbiegając do dziewczyny – Coś ty zrobił, do cholery? – teraz już prawie krzyczał klękając przy niej.

Lekko zdezorientowany śmierciożerca tylko wzruszył ramionami. Na jego twarzy nie było współczucia, nadal się uśmiechał. Przeszedł nad swoją ofiarą i odszedł korytarzem w stronę, z której Draco przybiegł.

_- Poczekaj, biegnę po pomoc._

_- Nie, zostań, zostań…_

Chłopak odgarnął brązowy lok z twarzy krukonki. Wziął ją za rękę i spojrzał w zdziwione, ale spokojne, ciemnoczekoladowe oczy. Życie w niej dogorywało. Patrzył na to nie mogąc nic zrobić, nie znając tego przeklętego zaklęcia, którym Snape wyleczył go tysiąc lat temu. Był roztrzęsiony, jąkał się.

- Jess, nie umieraj… och, bogowie… ja… byłem taki głupi… Jess… przepraszam… nie umieraj… błagam cię… ja naprawdę…

- Wiem. – szepnęła ostatkiem sił ściskając jego dłoń. Drugą ręką przeczesała jego włosy. – Wiem, Draco.

Miękki głos mówiący jego imię podziałał, lekko go uspakajając. Jej ręka dotykająca włosów opadła na podłogę. Jess spojrzała na niego z czułością i zamknęła oczy. Wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się. Draco poczuł, że uścisk jej ręki rozluźnił się, ale on nie puścił jej dłoni. Gdyby nie purpurowa krew wokół niej, która przemoczyła jej podartą szatę i posklejała włosy, można by pomyśleć, że dziewczyna zasnęła. I faktycznie, ze spokojem i uśmiechem na twarzy zasnęła. Na zawsze.

- Nie…, nie błagam, nie… Jess… NIE!!!

Krzyk wyginający szyję.

Żal zalewający duszę.

Rozpacz nie do opisania.

Widząc, że nie można już nic zrobić, Draco wziął na ręce martwe ciało Jessici. Potem wstał i, trzymając w ramionach najdroższą mu osobę, zaczął iść. Przemierzał zamek powoli, automatycznie, wiedziony siedmioletnim przyzwyczajeniem. Wpatrywał się w jej luźno zwisającą głowę, w twarz, na której zastygł spokojny uśmiech.

Nadmiar uczuć. Ogrom wydarzeń. Za dużo myśli. Tysiące pytań bez odpowiedzi. Chłopak czuł, że czaszka zaraz mu eksploduje. Odgłosy trwającej walki dochodziły do niego z każdej strony. A on tak bardzo pragnął ciszy. Ukojenia. Jej pełnego ciepła wzroku.

Dlaczego ona?

Dlaczego czas nie zatrzymał się w miejscu a zegary nadal odmierzają płynące sekundy?

Dlaczego bitwa dalej się toczy, skoro świat właśnie się skończył?

Dlaczego nikt nie przestał walczyć i nie cierpi razem z nim?

Ból wypełniający mu klatkę piersiową i rozrywający wnętrzności był tak wielki, że nie sposób go sobie wyobrazić.

A co z happy endem?

Gdzie się podziało to słynne szczęśliwe zakończenie?

Obrazy przeszłości w zastraszająco szybkim tempie przewijały się Dracon'owi przed oczami.

_Bitwa na śnieżki. _

_Roześmiana Jessica turlająca się po trawie, rozbawiona jego reakcją na wiadomość o rodzeństwie. _

_Ich kłótnia o Brygadę Inkwizycyjną. _

_Jessica trzymająca go jako tchórzofretkę, ich upadek zaraz potem. Tak się poznali._

_Pewna siebie dziewczyna mówiąca, że umie o siebie zadbać._

_Przerażenie w czekoladowych oczach, gdy pokazał jej mroczny znak. _

To ostatnie sprawiło, że przestali ze sobą rozmawiać. Zagroził jej, że zrobi jej krzywdę, jeśli się do niego zbliży. Musiał ją chronić. Gdyby Czarny Pan się dowiedział… Ale co z tego?

Nie udało się.

Bogowie, czy to naprawdę musi się tak kończyć?

_Nasz każdy pełen przygód rok,  
Każdy miesiąc drogi nasz,  
Każdy nowy dzień jak szansa i  
Każda chwila trwoga nam  
Każdy zachód słońca nasz  
Każdy podniesiony ton,  
Każdy naprawiony błąd_  
Czy musieliśmy stracić to?

Mnóstwo czasu minęło zanim doszedł do Wielkiej Sali. W rzędach ułożeni zostali już wszyscy polegli. Koło podium biegała pani Pomfrey opatrując ciężko rannych. Draco skierował się do kąta i tam położył Jess. Nawet po śmierci wyglądała tak pięknie. Chłopak usiadł, oparł głowę o chłodną kamienną ścianę.

To wina Potter'a.

Nie. – odezwał się głos w głowie Dracon'a, ten sam, który od jakiegoś czasu budził jego niechciane wątpliwości.

To nie Potter jest winien, tylko Czarny Pan.

I tym razem Draco wiedział, że to prawda. Czuł to całym sercem, tak zranionym po utracie osoby, na której zależało mu najbardziej.

I jak echo powracające pytania. Rozpoczynające się zawsze tym samym słowem.

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego?..._

Dlaczego tak długo zajęło mu dojście do tego wniosku? Co powodowało, że tak długo pozostawał ślepy na tak oczywiste sprawy? Czy ona musiała zginąć, aby on mógł zrozumieć, co tak naprawdę jest w życiu ważne?

Banały. Draco nigdy nie sądził, że będzie zadawał sobie takie oklepane pytania. Żałował, że nie powiedział Jess czegoś bardziej sensownego, że nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, nie mógł sklecić porządnego zdania, by wyrazić to, co tak naprawdę od dawna pragnął jej powiedzieć. Jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to te trywialne frazesy, z których ludzie kpią sobie przy czytaniu powieści. Nie rozumieją. Nigdy nie zrozumieją, dopóki to ich nie dotknie. Dopóki sami nie przekonają się, jak bardzo trudno. Jak bardzo to pasuje.

***

Draco nie mógł patrzeć na roześmiane twarze zebranych w Wielkiej Sali i cieszących się ze śmierci Voldemorta. Wstał od stołu i, nie zważając na sprzeciw matki, skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Przeszedł przez hol i udał się do przybocznej sali, gdzie ułożono zmarłych. Szybko odnalazł Jessicę. Uklęknął przy jej głowie, smutnym wzrokiem popatrzył na jej delikatną buzię, na lekko uśmiechnięte usta i rozpłakał się jak dziecko.

_Była mą północą, południem, wschodem, zachodem moim,_

_Tygodniem pracy pełnym, niedzielnym relaksem po znoju._

_Dniem jasnym, mrokiem nocy, rozmową, pieśnią w drodze._

_Miłość miała być wieczna, pomyliłem się srodze._

_Nie potrzeba już gwiazd - zgaście wszystkie - do końca,_

_Zdejmijcie z nieba księżyc, rozmontujcie słońce,_

_Wylejcie wodę z mórz, odbierzcie drzewom cień_

_To wszystko nigdy już, na nic nie przyda się._


End file.
